


存文17

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文17

匣里龙吟 BY俯首吃毒玫瑰娜

放下了一双筷子，刘大师父歪着脑袋望着北面的天空道：“啊，这是一个凶兆。”

龙捏着筷子刚夹起一片肉，嘴里咬着的面条险些喷在师父脸上。

他们照例在武馆外面吃饭，汤碗里飘动着些许新桂的细碎花瓣。此地有一片小丘，而小丘顶上有一口池塘，祖师爷说这池塘下面有泉眼，流水不腐户枢不蠹，

一片清泉当中浮动着小鱼，这样满而干净的池塘又叫龙潭。

徒弟几人坐在龙潭旁边，各自埋怨自己没上过表情管理课。

大师父似是不知道自己说的话颇有歧义，只照旧盯着天空，北方千仞山峰，层峦叠翠，漫天霞光映在云中一片橙红，浩浩千里尽是鎏光，夜风煦暖，是个良夜。

大师父道：“古木半空天火痕。”

龙和蟒交换了个不明觉厉的眼神，默默将对胸罩的疑虑按下不表。

长夜未央，胸罩如约而至。

龙刚点上珠子灯，看微暗中珠幡的影子消失，还没等瞌睡虫爬上枕席，突然外头一声呼喝，有如平地焦雷：“龙，出来同我打架！”

一把刀破开黑暗飞来，浸入檀木床板寸余，力道又快又狠，整个房间为之一震，龙一侧脸看到卫生间的浴帘哗啦一下掉了下来。

“谁啊谁啊，这么没素质。”他爬起来，格开眼前一闪的刀光，只见一片漆黑当中露出了两排雪白的牙。

龙抓抓头发，火折子点亮了绿灯，一个黑衣人立在摇曳的灯影之中，道：“是我。”

声音低沉，却是故人，龙沉吟半晌才缓缓道：“原来是你，比旧社会还黑，与夜色融为一体。”

这下黑衣人急了，垂着眉毛撑开眼皮把自己的胳膊腿端详了一遍：“哪有那么黑？”

龙哈哈笑了一阵：“獒，你又搞破坏，你这种……刀过来，可能我钢铁侠的手办都倒了。”

岂止是龙的钢铁侠手办倒了，周围的飞禽走兽都大大遭殃。

被唤作獒的男子，一身黑衣上一片灰土，还破了不少口子。倒是眉眼之间还有过去清秀少年的影子，眼睛里黑得幽深。他这时啼笑皆非：“什么钢铁侠？你就这么欢迎我回来？”

龙直接无视了他咄咄逼人的第二个问题，一脸严肃地解释：“你看这个是六分之一比例的MK43珍藏版啊，这种是压铸合金，不是塑料的，这种胸部还可以发光的……这种钢铁侠那么多，还要一个个给他搭配美队……这种配了美队还得配冬兵……感觉钱包被掏空……但我最宝贝的可能就是这个，真正的托尼史塔克……”

獒拍了一下手，自作聪明道：“我知道斯托克，是不是什么铁王座里面的那些？”

龙看他一眼，叹了口气，恶向胆边生，单手把没入地板里面的龙渊剑拔了出来，凭空幻化出一身银白软甲。

不要怂就是打。

龙渊剑尖挽了朵花，龙的身法快如鬼魅，攻势有如穿云裂石，右手抬起就削来一刀。

獒避开两步，手掌翻动，插在床头的鸣鸿刀认主，须臾之间，手臂抻开过了几招。刀剑交错，星星点点火花。

剑是欧冶子和干将铸的，用的乃是茨山中的铁英。剑身晃如一汪秋水，潋滟水光中似有巨龙匍匐。刀是轩辕剑余料所制，刀长三尺，色如红雀，即便在鞘中都藏着杀意。

这几下虽未到全力，却招招向着对方的要害。

一股强劲推得他俩不得不退出了龙的房间，外头月明星稀，黑压压的树林如潮起伏。

獒退后几步道：“真了不得。”

龙长袖一抖，银光闪烁，垂着眼皮问他：“你回来又是为了这颗龙珠？”

獒右手持刀并不答话，只是看着龙。

他过完招气息不乱，好似闲庭信步。黑色的衣衫挂下来，深不见底的眼睛中微微有亮光。

獒是半月武馆里头的万人迷，无数迷妹成天轰炸他的私信要嫁给他给他生个动物园。龙一次与他出去斩妖听过一个姑娘说他看起来凉薄，穿上黑衣更显得没有人情味。她说“可惜了一副清秀面孔”。

龙倒是觉得黑色挺适合他。

思忖了一会儿，龙拧着眉毛问：   
“这龙珠你有了，又要来取？”

獒沉着嗓子说：“不一样，这回是想从你手中取。”

龙愣了下笑出声：“你真是目空一切！难道这三界能取龙珠的只有我俩了？真当没有别人了啊？”

獒收刀回身侧：“天下英雄，唯你与我耳。”

龙轻哼了一声，一脚踹在獒的屁股上：“你圆润地滚，明儿去给大师父请安，我要睡觉了。”

后面獒敲着门板说：“龙！  
你别这样，我千里迢迢来的，衣服脏了都没洗！你就让我睡外头，你真的当我狗啊？天要下雨了啊……”

龙伸出两根手指头掐灭了火光，往床上四仰八叉地一躺。

他哪里像狗了？可不是只狼吗？

一百三十年前在半月武馆收徒的时候，他不就是一只小狼崽吗？

说那半月武馆坐落在不周山的半月岩上，千万年共工一头撞断山崖，形成了一个天然的横切面。

此后为了护佑国泰民安、风调雨顺，一群上仙聚集在此地开了个武馆。

几个祖师爷扛着天下第一除妖降魔的牌匾已有N年，仿效上古帝王尧舜禹，搞起禅让制。只有内功心法、武艺剑诀都出类拔萃的小仙才能跻身于半月武馆之中。

但天下童年童女，凡是骨相清奇、兴许有练武之才的都可以前来拜师学艺。经过各种期中考期末考走向成功灿烂在六月，打怪升级、蓝红双飙，从小仙练到超仙，从一个p成为一名vip，最后扛起武馆的牌匾。

至于半月这个名字从何而来，传闻异辞：有传说道这岩石得名于祖师爷一时的诗兴大发，挥毫写就的一首绝句：“山际半轮月，神工幻怪奇。本来无显晦，何自有盈亏。”但是也有小道消息指出历代武馆宗师退位以后不免都沉溺于人间玉露珍馐，于是身材逐渐发月半。

半月武馆听起来很高大上，其实像个大庙，这庙里外都破，刮风漏风，下雨漏雨，偏偏名声震天。三界祈福拜佛、驱邪看风水求子的人都常来，祖师爷不得不在门口立个牌子：“不治不孕不育。”

关于龙的江湖传闻不少。

龙出生那天，天生异象，风云大作，骊河几近洪灾。 

一户绅士家正围着桌子涮鸳鸯锅，且听到轰隆一声，屋顶瓦片掀了一半。一条蚯蚓般细小的龙顺着洞砸进来掉在地上，于是户内外同时风雨大作。小龙突然转了一圈，长短像是皮带，又转了一圈竟如碗口粗。龙鳞细密，周身银白。

夫妇俩目瞪口呆看着龙，见到他在房内积存的一洼泥水里滚了一下，竟化人形，成了个白胖小孩，张口看着火锅道：“我要吃肉。”

此事竟然钻进了半月武馆大仙的耳朵眼，一百三十年前，大清药丸，三界竟已良久没出过真龙天子。大仙们喜大普奔，前仰后合把这千倾地一根苗撺掇进武馆，送入了秦师父门中。

小龙那时少年，一身银白袍子如浸月光，脸上还带着点婴儿肥，站在一群小仙当中也是相当。他右手一把竹剑，行云流水，身法矫健，步履轻灵，不出几个回合就打得一众小仙东倒西歪。

正当他要收起竹剑时，对面肖师叔从身后推出来一个人，看起来年纪和他相仿，长得很漂亮，领上一圈蝉纹，身上一身獬豸。一表人才，眼睛却半张半闭，好像那两撇眼皮盖子有千斤重。

那只看起来很困的小狼崽子就是獒。

一匹不走寻常路的火狼。

小龙挺竹剑向前，小獒反手用竹刀来挡。一个剑法迅速如闪电，一个刀术凶猛如雷霆，几招过后，竹身俱裂，便丢了上手肉搏，身子渐渐成了两点黑影。

小龙以往战无不胜，没遇过如此敌手，登时两眼金光闪耀，掌风交接竟占不了上风，心里有些奇怪，什么人的功夫这样霸道。

小獒筋骨天成，气力过人，让他始料未及。二人缠斗得昏天黑地。

猎猎风起，小獒反手扣住他的手臂，   
手掌一紧，五指陷入小龙衣袖，竟是狼爪。

小龙吃痛，一声怒喝，被他逼得还了龙形。如盖的黑云裂开，一个霹雳携雨而来，白龙鳞甲张动，凌空而起。

龙一身傲骨，幻出龙形便是一身白鬃银鳞，借水波可扶摇直上，掀起万千巨浪。几个大仙见他显形，赶忙上前将他制住。

小龙变回一身白衣的少年，却听小獒笑道：“渤海龙太子，将来扛起这半月武馆的匾额的，你我必居其一。”

小龙被他傲世轻物的态度吓得不轻，怒道：“你做梦！”

小獒道：“美丽的中国梦。”

肖师叔一把抓住小獒的背心道：“胡言乱语什么？当你师兄师叔都死了啊？”

他们这一交手，半月武馆本来就破败的大堂更令人不忍直视，结果便是两人一起都被罚顶着水缸在馆外跪了一夜。

小龙从小就剑戟森森，一颗心几乎有九九八十一个窍，打完一场不禁腹诽哪来的狼崽子，功夫这样了得。转身又开始回忆他俩过的招，悔恨自己猪脑子轻敌，竟然给人钻了那么大的空子。

就这么思前想后坐到了后半夜，天边挂着一轮圆月，山上竹风阵阵。

旁边小獒用胳膊肘撞他肋骨说：“龙，我们没比出个胜负来，要不比比谁能用小石子从那个梅树上打下最多果子？”

堂前一棵青梅，树冠开展、硕果累累。

小龙道：“这种违反校纪校规的事情我是不干的。”

小獒哼了一声：“我看你是怕输给我。”

小龙翻动手腕，一颗小石子从指间飞出，一连打落了三个。

小獒道：“虽然你打落了三个，但是有一个明显发育不良，个头不够大，只能算半个。”

小龙想从手指头里面搓出一个螺旋丸送给他。

两人坐在石板上头顶水缸打了一夜梅子。

待第二天天亮，小龙回到房间，却听见隔壁秦师父不知道在和谁聊天：“啊呀，真是，老刘亲手种的梅树今年总算是结果了，他说要来煮酒……”

小龙又害怕又好笑，徒手劈了几百块木板。

小龙和小獒从此较上了劲。

过了几个月，山下一户人家说闹鬼，小龙和小獒心不甘情不愿一起被送去替人驱邪，着实好好比较了一下谁抓的小妖精更多。

小龙最后一剑劈了俩山鬼险胜小獒。

有人说，肖师叔门下的弟子都是一念成佛、一念成魔。

这个小獒野性难改，一身狼毫，不足十年，竟肇事被逐出师门。

那日大雪封山。

小獒一嗓子嚎得枯枝簌簌抖动，那钢刀抛进龙潭，破冰而入。

两人说到底，师出同门你追我赶，明里暗里较劲。可偏偏高山才能对照出平地，哀伤才能衬托出欢乐。

小獒被逐出师门，小龙居然有了一点“广陵散如今绝矣”的哀戚。

晚上天空赤彤一片，又要下雪。

小獒走前拎着几坛酒来敲小龙的门，他一圈毛领子上跌满了星星点点的白。

小龙天性畏寒，一个红泥小火炉把室内烤得暖意融融，桌上还放着两个地瓜。

对酌三百杯，大半进了小龙的肚皮。

小獒说：“龙，你听过上古的玉馈酒吗？听说那酒取之不尽，引之不竭。”

小龙摇着头含混答：“那可不要醉个千秋万代？”

灯花下小獒的眼色暧昧不清，他只说了句：“要是我找到此酒，一定邀你一起去。”

小龙喝得迷迷糊糊，嘴上映衬说“好，可能要喝得醉玉颓山。”

杯子满了又空，小龙问：“今天我见着你把刀丢了，以后不练了？”

小獒拍开又一壶封盖，手扬起来，飞溅起来一点酒星。

小龙又道：“你孙子耍赖，我还没赢过你。”

小獒垂着眼皮，看着眼前的白龙给酒蒸成红色，道：“其实那天我们交手，我先幻了狼形逼你，胜之不武……”

“你现在倒承认打不过我了！”

小獒道：“我没说打不过你，我只是说胜之不武。”

小龙：“……”

小獒又道：“真想跟你痛快打一场。”

小龙要了一碟子猪头肉，就着绿釉杯子扬眉笑：“有朝一日你为狼我为龙，我们放开杀，不死不休，再喝一场。”

小獒扬手丢下两锭银子道：“这便是预支给你的酒钱。”

小龙没有想到小獒竟然还能触底反弹。他扛着刀杀回来要酒钱那年，小龙已经成了半月武馆最年轻的大仙，一柄利剑断金切玉。

小獒站在武馆前面，少年意气挥斥方遒，眼神利如剑气，这剑气一样的眼神落在放满了二筒三万的桃木桌上。

小龙和秦师父新收的弟子小蟒正凑成一桌打麻将。

小獒走过去的时候，小蟒被杀得浑身盘缠血本无归，哭爹喊娘。

小龙这个师弟非常有趣，天资过人，一次把酒闲话，秦师父道：“蟒，不知道你们听没听过聊斋志异当中蛰蛇的故事，我觉得对你很有借鉴意义……”

小龙和小蟒摇头晃脑，秦师父自顾自说下去：“从前有几个学生，上课说去如厕，久久不归，他们的先生去找发现他们在玩腾云驾雾的游戏。先生大惊失色，仔细查看，发现厕所的石头墙壁里面有一条不小心被糊进去的大蛇，头有脸盆那么大，只要一呼气，几个学生就被吹到了半空中……”

小蟒拍手道：“师父，弟子晓得了！您定是觉得这条蛇为了偷看别人上厕所当痴汉不可取，教导我要诚实做人，万花丛中过片叶不沾身。”

秦师父挥手拍他屁股上，通关手“啪”一掌下去，蟒“嗷”一声窜起来。

秦师父道：“后来全村人过来一起围观这条蛇，有人放了把火把墙壁烧了，后来大家就一起BBQ把蛇吃掉了。”

小龙物伤其类，感到一阵隐隐的蛋疼。

小蟒：“……师父我晓得了，你这是批评我懒惰，不该像是这条蛇一样蛰在墙壁当中，应该遇水为龙，向师兄看齐。”

秦师父看了他俩一眼慢慢说：“蟒，我是让你好好练剑，不要不务正业，  
一会借由化缘的名义到处给人算命，一会借由尿急之名翘课偷偷玩手机。你出去把外山楼梯都扫一遍，一片叶子都不准有，听到没？”

麻将桌上小蟒第一次见小獒，过去听说过这位师兄不少传闻，自来熟地过去问：“獒师兄，久闻大名！不如我替你算一卦，权当是给你洗尘。”

小獒被抓住手臂，竟然坐定。   
两人四目交接，小龙才惊觉他眉目锋利，脸上褪了不少稚气，显出了少年人的青靓。   
只是他腰间别的Gucci腰带和一头杀马特的头发走在时尚最前沿的那画风实在让小龙有点看不懂。

小獒撑起眼皮盖子隔着桌子看小龙，嘴角带着一丝若有若无的笑意。

小龙不敢再看，只好垂着脑袋一边算钱一边骂他师弟信口开河：“你把师父说的话都当耳边风，师父让你好好修仙，赶快通过中仙考核，你那本秘籍究竟看完了吗？”

小蟒道：“师兄，还有两三页纸就看完了，离得道成仙只差一口气了，我突然心生不舍，觉得我还没浪够呢，我想享几年清福，等吃够了喝腻了再飞升……”

至于小蟒一鼓作气直接连跳两级当上大仙，当然就是后话。

这会小龙沉吟不语，小蟒把他的沉默当做对自己的回答，抓着小獒的手把脑袋晃成拨浪鼓：“师兄，你看獒师兄这生辰八字，事业中有化权，有野心有能力，但是也许成功的过程是曲折式前进、螺旋型上升。”

看了一会又说：“獒师兄的夫妻宫带刀，结婚后很容易离婚…… 不过师兄红鸾星动，  
躲不过一场桃花劫……咦？这个红鸾星落在兄弟宫里面？”

小龙一口水差点喷出来，咳了一会说：“蟒，红鸾星动是说女子好事将近！”

他想喝止师弟封建迷信的行为，小獒却凑过来殷勤凑在小龙脸旁，嘴巴吹着小龙的耳朵根说：“你说我红鸾星怎么会掉在兄弟宫？”

话音未落，小龙缩着脖子一哆嗦，差点顺着木板凳掀翻滚在地上，再抬头已经面孔可以直接用来煎蛋。

小獒看他一眼，神态中有些促狭，转脸又郑重其事地问小蟒：“天机不可泄露，把你师兄吓得龙躯一震，你看看他，脸比红鸾星还红！”

小蟒抬起头一脸真诚地看着小龙：“师兄，你这个平地摔不太符合高冷的形象，要不我也帮你算一卦，看看你和獒师兄比试，究竟谁胜算更大？”

小龙心里怒斥自己白疼了这个师弟，嘴上冷道：“不跟你们废话了，我锻炼龙体去了。蟒，我会在师父面前替你求口薄棺的。”

小龙从来行为庄重、法术高强。几个师叔师伯言语间俨然已经将他当做下一任掌门之选。

凡是掌门人，必先集齐三颗稀世明珠，虽然集齐三个明珠以后并不能召唤什么玩意。

其中两颗每隔十年在世间浮现。洞光珠色黑如漆，常出现在群山之巅，此珠悬室内，百神不能隐其精灵。破雾珠其形如石，生在大浪礁石之上，传说古时蛮人去海上采集珍珠，非得此珠能斥退浓雾。然而三颗明珠中最珍贵的才是龙珠，不过此龙珠与知名日本少年漫什么关系。

龙珠稀有，传说得自龙的颔下或口中，有人云  
“种千畝木奴﹐不如一龙珠。”可见此珠非比寻常。

照理说小龙是数百年难得一见的龙神，武馆上下都对这个史上最年轻的大仙寄予厚望。他自己也比谁的勤力，  
所谓沉迷学习不可自拔。早出晚归，抓着师兄弟就互削三千剑，做梦都能梦到剑谱。

偏偏他渡婆娑海水，三界之内纵横驰骋，犹如鹘入鸦群，却总是在决胜时刻铩羽而归，迟迟没有得到宝珠。

一次取洞光珠又功败垂成以后，小獒找到了他。

小龙坐在武馆外的龙潭前面。池水清澈见底，里面几尾红鱼游动，他拿着小石子轻轻丢在水面，那些鱼也不知回避。

小獒喝止：“师父说里面的鲤鱼都是龙族，惹了他们可不得了。”

小龙听了这话一股无名火窜起道：“是龙族又何妨？不能越过龙门，怎么呼风唤雨？”

这句话当中多少苦涩只有小龙自己心知，小獒歪着脑袋看起来困得出奇，半晌深深说：“龙，同我比试比试。”

小龙不跟他客气，身形一晃，扑上前去。宝剑在手中，直削小獒面门，小獒反手用刀来挡，当啷一声火花四溅。

小龙打法速战速决，一剑快过一剑，小獒的刀法却蛮横，挥舞之间掀起劲风。原本普通的比试竟然成了舍命陪君子，平日所学本事倾囊而出。

过了两三百招，体力不支，两人身影晃动，刀剑差毫厘就抵住对方命门，弃了兵器直接用手掌过招。

纵身击打之时，两人掌心合拢，小獒往后退了几步，捂住心口道：“是我输了。”

小龙看着他身形摇晃，大骇道：“你吃了反魂树果？”

这反魂树长在西海聚窟洲中，扣其树会发出声响，听到的人会虎躯一震。用它的根心在玉釜中煮出汁，可以制成药物，听说快挂的人倒在地上若是闻到此药的香气，也会醒转过来。但是此药也只能给将死之人服用，若是身体健全的吃了，反会功力大损。

小龙掐住小獒的手腕：“你怎么伤到这个地步？”

小獒叹了口气道：“为了重回武馆，我在三界内走了很久，也遇到过很厉害的对手，不过你放心，我棒棒哒。”

小龙眼眶热了热：“你这样做值得吗？”

小獒负手而立，反问道：“你这么刻苦，值得吗？”

小龙道：“当然……半月武馆声名在外，护佑天下百姓、掌管风调雨顺。武馆上上下下都替我鞍前马后，这是我该要做的，怎能不刻苦？”

小獒道：“你不想赢这天下第一？”

小龙愣了会儿答：“当然想赢。”

小獒淡淡道：“我也想赢，哪怕马革裹尸还。”

时隔这么多年，龙早就不是当年那个会为在擂台上打输而泄气的小龙，小獒更是早他一轮赢得了三颗明珠，在三界名声大噪、璀璨一时。

丧气的时候龙也想过，若他不是龙，是否就不必背负诸多期望与争议？山下花开得纷纷扬扬，他也想去看看。可是如果他不是龙，他又是谁？

獒曾说过自己想赢，而这回再次回到山上，当然还是想赢。

龙也想赢。

龙在黑暗中睁开眼睛，细数着天花板上匍匐着的细小裂缝，似乎能从那些错枝末节当中找到一些事情的原委。但是他的思路像是被掐灭灯芯上的那丝青烟，随着沉入夜色的獒的双眼逐渐不见，好像那点温柔的光只是一种错觉，触手可及却无比遥远。

……

那边獒敲着门板大喊：“龙！  
你别这样，我千里迢迢来的，衣服脏了都没洗！你就让我睡外头，你真的当我狗啊？天要下雨了啊……”

刨了半天土，见龙不理他，獒体会了一下你是无法叫醒一条装睡的龙的这个道理，转身往馆外走去。

夜色已浓郁成墨，转而又开始淅淅沥沥地下雨。不一会山里雨雾弥漫，水珠串成珠帘，如烟如云地笼罩了一切，几只野鹊翻飞，似要用羽翼截断那雨帘。

獒的一身黑衣裹在身上给淋湿，像是铁皮罐子一样硬在身上，有些不适。

雨总是能让人起一些别样的愁绪，像是思乡。

龙的屋外有一树把儿兰，又是花季，开得层层叠叠。

獒突然想起少年时候回到山上时肖师父指着从破瓦上跌下来的水珠说：“挥刀。”

小獒拔起身子，翻手抽出钢刀，一抹近乎蓝色的寒光将雨线割裂，爆开的水珠顺着刀刃划开，落在泥地形成一朵朵炸裂般的花。

还没等他得意，肖师父慢吞吞说：“你当切菜呢？我是让你舞一套刀，但是刀身一点都不能湿。”

小獒看了肖师父一眼，师父捏着手指在他额头上一个爆栗叱道：“打什么瞌睡，听见没？”

小獒道：“听见了听见了！”

然而雨越来越大，他屏住呼吸跃落空地，在密匝的雨线中穿行。风从山谷那边吹过来，带着寒意。小獒把刀挥舞成了银色的线，又画出一个个闪亮的弧，旁边站在屋檐下笃定吃茶的肖师父嘴里骂着：“太硬了太硬了……你这二两肉呀！”

小獒决定无视师父这句话有些不妥的内涵。在雨水里面扑腾了一阵，他的刀法越来越急，浑身衣衫湿透，刀锋却总被雨水不偏不倚击中，他索性把刀丢在地上对着肖师父埋怨起来：“师父，我不懂怎么避，你倒是给我演示演示啊。”

肖师父嚼着茶叶道：“我衣服刚洗的，怕脏啊。”

小獒几欲呕血又求了句：“师父！”

肖师父叹了口气放下茶杯，从泥巴墙根拎起来一把伞踱到雨中，象征性地挥舞了几下刀，有伞遮蔽，自然一点没湿。

小獒说：“师父你怎么是这样的师父。”

肖师父呵呵一笑：“我在雨中，你也在雨中，我的刀不湿是因为有伞，你的刀湿是因为没伞，不必问我如何舞刀，伞在你心里。”

话音落下，肖师父似对自己的金句感到十分满意，掏出纸笔记下来说：“回头要跟你陈师兄分享一下。”

他的脑门在屋檐下发亮，仿佛真是点起来了灵感的灯泡。

之后每逢下雨，小獒都在雨中练刀，一颗心竟然稳重下来，雨水在竹叶、花瓣上滚动，留过他的鬓角眉心。 他性属火，本该惧怕雨水。可这雨水却让自己沉湎。刀法用的是一颗本心，而这颗心他本来是有的，并不需要向师父去求。自己的伞还要自己度，自己的心性也只有靠自己打磨。

两年后又一场暴雨，小獒在雨中舞完一整套刀法，手腕拧动见到刀刃一点未潮，激动地一脚踢开龙的房门：“龙，出、出来，你看看我新学的本事。”

小龙正在坐禅，周围摆满了七七八八的玩具手办，一张脸在灯火当中印得像是雪堆出来的一样。

小獒把他拽出门来，小龙屋外那树把儿兰开着花，那香味有点像是桂花，带着点没头没脑的甜味。树很大，叶子密密麻麻，把四下都映出了一层绿意。数不清的白色花朵半开着，上头粘着水珠。

小龙抱着剑端正地站着，像是个不折不扣的三好学生，睁圆了两只眼睛道：“到底什么本事啊？”

小獒在他面前舞了一套刀法，雨丝一点不沾，骄傲地扬起下颌笑出两排后槽牙。

小龙这下起了兴趣，走过来问：“肖师叔教你的？”他平时稳重，见到了高深的武功却藏不住，两手捧住了小獒的刀又道：“很有两下子啊？你再舞一遍让我看看。”

小獒低头看到他睫毛垂着，眼皮白得接近透明，几乎能数清楚上面的静脉，又瞅见他额头上掉着几片把儿兰，花骨朵给雨淋湿了，一股浓郁的香气，小獒突然着急了说：“谁让你碰我刀。”

小龙撇撇嘴道：“又不是什么宝贝，从前也碰过。”

小獒心里一乱，挥刀还没出两招，刀刃上的水花散开，他负气地把刀插进土里：“看，给你碰得我不会了，晦气！”

小龙叹了口气，嘴唇噘在那有点委屈的样子。

小獒又瞥他一眼，伸手从他额头上把白花瓣给胡噜走了又说：“我再试试。”

这会又是下雨，又一树把儿兰，转眼竟然过了那么多年，这雨水里面的兰花透着股香气，让獒又怀疑自己这情绪不是思乡，而是怀人。

元朝有诗：

“酒掬珍珠传玉掌，羹分甘露倒银罂。

不堪容易少年事，争遣狂夫作后生。”

獒睡在了那把儿兰的树枝上，将潮了的衣服挂起来当做雨棚，一连做了好几个梦。

他先梦见自己第一次取龙珠前一天的情景。

那晚他摸去龙的别院，捶开木门低声跟龙说：“我饿。”

龙穿着一身素净的白袍， 站在月色下面，身形像是给一团柔软的银光勾勒出了一圈白色，不动声色，却皓质呈露，真龙天子大概就是这个样子。

龙道：“饿了找你陈师兄马师兄给你做啊，我又不会。”

獒摇摇头又说：“我口渴，想喝水。”

龙指着院子里面的木桶笑道：“要喝水不会自己打？”

獒顺着他雪白手指看过去，一口方井映着月色，他有些尴尬道：“我不是要喝井水，我想喝你泡的茶。”

龙退开身子，给獒让出进屋的路，一边说：“龙井绿茶，一杯三百，一壶一千。”

獒痛心道：“坐地喊价，你、你真不是人。”

他往里屋走，正看到龙自己的青瓷杯放在案头，他拿起就往嗓子里面倒，一口喝干霸王茶。

龙还是不远不近地站着，一张脸看看不出高兴还是不高兴，獒只觉得他好看，又觉得这茶毫不解渴，断不能收费那么贵。

两人互相打量了一会，獒又道：“今晚能不能凑合睡你这儿？”

龙眨了眨眼：“别得寸进尺。”

獒说：“小龙人！你的床褥又软又热，还叠那么整齐！一看就知道不是你自己叠的……师父师叔师兄师弟都是小神龙俱乐部会员  
……你可怜可怜我，你看我困得眼皮盖子都要撑不住了。”

龙一边羞窘地说：“不要揭穿我。”一边从石床旁边搬出被褥在地上搭个简易床铺，果然七歪八斜，叫人不忍直视。

獒道：“却是搭了一个狗窝。”

龙挥手给他后脑一下：“你明天要打擂台，你睡床上，我就将就将就打个地铺就好。要是明天龙体欠安，麻烦你拿出给我做大保健的觉悟来。”

獒熟门熟路地躺下，双腿架着胳膊枕在脸旁，辗转了会儿问：“龙，还醒着吗？”

龙“哼”了声说：“现在醒啦。”

獒缓缓道：“师叔师兄他们说我桀骜不恭，知其不可而为之。此番取龙珠，并不看好我。我自觉刀法已经可以独当一面，心性却还差得远，都打不过你。又何能谈天下第一？即便天下第一又如何，不过昙花一现，没法为师门争光。”

龙侧过头，睫毛在脸上投下影子：“我倒是觉得你能赢。”

獒心里一热，翻身看龙，听到龙慢悠悠说出后半句：“要是我的手下败将能得到龙珠，那么这颗龙珠迟早会是我的。听到没有，明天要尽情释放查克拉。”

撂完狠话，龙对着天花板含糊地rap起来：“正手发长球的打法只是初级乒乓


End file.
